A god and Naruto
by writerright
Summary: What happens when a god loses his power and is sent to the land of the living lets find out! first chapter is a small beginning summary please enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

For thousands of years he heard their prayers. For thousands of years he gave them what they desired and asked for nothing in return. For thousands of years they looked up to him. He was worshiped for what he did. He eventually even got his own religion formed. He gave them all what they wanted graciously. Then one unfaithful day one asked for immortality, and he foolishly gave it to him. Soon everyone asked him for immortality and he still foolishly gave it to them. As time went on the peoples arrogance grew as big as their life span. They no longer asked him for the gifts he gave graciously gave but demanded from him as if they were his superior. The god became infuriated by this. He told them all if they were to keep their immortality they would sacrifice the one thing they enjoyed doing the most for their immortality. His words were dropped on ignorant ears. They heard sacrificed and thought they were to sacrifice those without the gift of their god. They sacrificed the innocent for their great life. This then turned to insanity and blood lust of those who did this. The people disgraced the god's name. He was after taken away from his power by kami himself. His punishment was to have all his power taken from him and to live amongst the living. The said god now sat at a ramen stand in Konoha eating his despair away. Just then a blonde ninja wearing an orange jumpsuit happened to walk in…

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. If you like it tell me if you don't, also tell me :D  
****Note: this is just a short summary of the actual chapters will be a lot longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto pov.  
It had been a long day for Naruto he had just a couple hours ago passed his new sensei's test and became a genin of The Leaf. All he wanted right now was some hot steaming ramen. From where he was walking he could see that there was someone in Ichirakus ramen stand. Naruto was really hoping the person was Iruka since he had one heck of a story to tell him about how he passed his sensei's test. Naruto walked into the stand expecting to see Iruka sitting there waiting for him so they could have a meal together. 'Maybe he'll treat me to a couple bowls and when he's not paying attention I can leave him with the check' Naruto mused. Although he was quite shocked to see a man with a grey robe, grey hair, grey shoes... Well he had a lot of grey on him. Naruto looked at him for a while until the man turned to see him staring…

Mysterious man pov.  
This boy… he just kept on looking at him. As if he had never seen another 'normal human' in his life. The blonde boy just stared at him as if he were a new type of species or something. It was getting a bit irritating for him to just be stared at for this much time. As he looked at the boy he could almost see all he held inside. Loneliness and hate were the two that mostly got his attention. He found others happiness was one of those and he almost got a smile on his face seeing how strong the loneliness was yet the boy still found happiness in all that. Getting out of his thought he noticed the young boy was still looking at him, quite annoying… The boy also seemed to have a headband meaning he was a shinobi probably a genin. He snapped his fingers in front of the boy's face. Even then the boy kept staring at him. This little brat was really annoying him and he wasn't one to be annoyed easily. Just then he noticed a man who had served him his ramen arrive saving him from the staring habit the boy had. He knew the Kami wasn't the one who saved him from this since he was the reason he was here but surely some other god helped him out of this situation.

Teuchi pov.  
For the past half hour he had watched Naruto stare at one of his customers. He also watched as the man zoned in out of the stare as if thinking of something. He was probably thinking of ways for Naruto to stop staring at him as it seemed when he attempted snapping his fingers right in front of his face. A half hour of watching the stare down finally got him bored so he decided to finally take Naruto's order. "Naruto my boy what can I get for you today" Teuchi asked the blonde.  
"Hey Teuchi can I get one miso ramen" Naruto said cheerfully. Teuchi was just there a bit shocked for a half hour Naruto stared at the stranger and suddenly he acted as if nothing had happened. "I'll be right back with it then Naruto" he finally said after a couple seconds. He could swear the mysterious man sweat dropped as he left.

Mysterious man pov.  
To say he was shocked was an understatement. In all his years of looking upon the living he had never seen a boy like this. The blonde boy dropped an entire half hours' worth of staring in the blink of an eye, just to order ramen. He felt a tap on his and turned to see the boy he was thinking of with a questioning look. "Hey who are you anyway" the blonde asked poking his shoulder.  
"It's usually polite to say your name before going off and asking others" the mysterious man answered.  
A cheeky grin appeared on the boy's face as the mysterious man finished his sentence. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki future hokage of the hidden leaf village!" Naruto practically yelled.  
The mysterious man couldn't help but smirk. This boy by the name of Naruto wanted to be hokage, just by looking at the boy he couldn't help but believe that he might actually reach his goal. Looking back to Naruto he gave him a smile. "Well then future hokage let me treat you to some ramen" the still mysterious man said smiling at Naruto. Just then he saw Teuchi appear with Naruto's ramen.  
"Oy Teuchi I'm going to need ten more miso ramen" Naruto said enthusiastically. The mysterious man's smiling face turned to one of shock as he heard the words leave Naruto's mouth. "Coming right up Naruto" Teuchi said not seeing the look on the mysterious man's face.

_Half and hours later…_

Naruto pov.  
Naruto was having one of the best days of his entire life. He was officially a genin and had been treated to ramen by a stranger. Finishing the last bowl of ramen Naruto placed with the other dozen empty bowls. He relaxed as he was finally full. "Are you finally done?" asked the man that treated him to ramen. "Yeah that was good thanks" Naruto replied not noticing the single tear that went down the man's face as he paid Teuchi. "You know any cheap hotels around here kid" the mysterious man asked Naruto. This surprised Naruto he thought that the man lived in the village but then again him being from out of the village would explain why he didn't hate him for having the kyuubi sealed inside of him. "Why don't you stay with me" Naruto suddenly asked surprising the man and himself.  
"Well if it isn't such a bother with your parents' kid" the mysterious man replied.

Mysterious man pov.  
He immediately knew he had struck the wrong cord in Naruto since he looked down with a sad look in his eye. He didn't know what to say at this point. "Well I guess you can stay with me then since I live alone" responded Naruto said with a wide smile. Although Naruto smiled it was only partially real. "I'll lead the way" Naruto said regaining much more of his composure than the mysterious man thought possible in that amount of time. Naruto started walking down a street and so he followed. Walking down the street he couldn't help but notice all the glares and whispers being said. At first he thought they were to him being that he wasn't from the village, he was starting to worry if coming with Naruto may have put him in danger. He soon realized all the glares and whispers were sent towards Naruto himself. The words he heard were those mostly that said he was a murderer. Yet simply by looking at the boy he could tell that he had never killed in his life. As he kept looking at Naruto he also noticed that he was ignoring all the glares and whispers even though he obviously heard it all. It was as if he was so use to being treated like this. Then it hit him that this was the reason Naruto held so much loneliness. Naruto turned and saw him staring at him. "So mister were ya from?" Naruto asked a bit curious. He just smirked at the question Naruto hadn't even heard his name and was now asking where he came from.  
"A place pretty far from here I think I'm going to be staying in the village for a while" he responded to Naruto's question. "You wouldn't mind if I stayed with you for that while would you?" he asked Naruto.  
"If you're staying for a while then we can go out and have ramen every day!" Naruto exclaimed then turning around to see where he was going. With Naruto's back turned he silently started mourning for the loss of so much of his money at a ramen stand and for all the more being lost with his stay in the village. A lot of small talk, ten minutes, and 3 flights of stairs later they arrived at Naruto's apartment. "Here we are!" Naruto exclaimed as he opened the door.

Sarutobi pov.  
For three hours he waited for Naruto to arrive home so he could congratulate him on becoming a genin. Well he waiting for one hour then slept for two. Sarutobi mentally cursed his old age for being so vulnerable to sleep. He though was awakened when the door to Naruto's apartment opened. "Here we are!" he heard Naruto say. This caught his full attention it wasn't often Naruto had company besides him and Iruka, and by sound of it the person he brought had never been here before which meant it wasn't Iruka. Just then Naruto entered the room with a man wearing a lot of grey… for kami's sake his eyes and hair were grey all his clothes were grey it looked like the grey version of Naruto. "Hello Naruto who is your friend here?" he asked as he got Naruto and the other man's full attention. "jiji!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged the Sarutobi otherwise known as the sandaime hokage. "Oh and this is a friend of mine and what are you doing here jiji?" Naruto asked even quirking an eyebrow. "I just came to congratulate you on becoming a genin" Sarutobi smiled his grandfatherly smile. "Well thanks jiji I appreciate that!" Naruto said with a smile that went from ear to ear. "So who are you?" Sarutobi asked the man that came in with Naruto. "Well I'm a friend of Naruto here he's letting me stay with him until It's time for me to leave the village ad be on my way home" the man said. This truly surprised Sarutobi by the looks of the man he had no ninja training yet he seemed superior to him as if he had the power to fully take on anyone and win.

Mysterious man pov.  
He looked at the man Naruto called jiji by the looks of it this man was hokage. This really got him nervous if anyone was able to find out who he was it was certainly a kage level shinobi like the hokage. "I see well I hope you enjoy your stay in the village … hm you didn't quite say your name… what is it?" Sarutobi asked the man. He turned to Naruto who also had a questioning glance as he didn't know his name either. He was very hesitant on telling his name. if he told Naruto he probably wouldn't find any significance to it. Then if he told the hokage he would probably put him in the T&amp;I department for a long time. He took a small portion of time to come up with something he could work with he tried remembering names that he could use but kept remembering they were other gods names and it would seem quite suspicious since no one was allowed to have a gods' name. He then remembered what his eldest brother use to call him as a bit of an insult when he messed up on the living world. "Most people just call me Jash" he finally responded trying not to sound too suspicious. "Well Jash I hope you enjoy your stay here and I must apologize but I have places I need to be at this time" Sarutobi said as he shushined out of Naruto's apartment. He then turned to Naruto and saw him staring at him suspiciously. '_Dang it the look he's giving me. I'm sure just by saying that he knows who I am'_ the man now named Jash thought to himself. "So…" started Naruto. _'He's going to say it I can tell' _he thought again. "What do you want to do now? By the way anyone ever tell you the nickname Jash doesn't go with your name? Hey how old are you anyway I mean you already have grey hair..." and so Naruto continued with the never ending questions as Jash sighed in relief that Naruto had not known who he really was. Then he thought about Naruto's first question hm what was he going to now… 

* * *

**Hope you liked this first actual chapter I'm going to try and make these longer and longer as the story progresses but for now I'm sticking with shortish please leave a review and give me some if you can tell me what characters you would like to see later on in the story that would be great. thank you :) **


End file.
